The present invention relates to a personal digital assistant (PDA) apparatus or a portable information terminal apparatus and a recording and reproduction apparatus. In particular, the present invention relates to a personal digital assistant apparatus or a portable information terminal apparatus used by the user to listen to information and a recording and reproduction apparatus that can communicate with the personal digital assistant apparatus.
For example, in JP-A-2003-348510, a mobile terminal having a video recording and reproduction function capable of recording broadcast contents even during talking and later reproducing the recorded contents in the mobile terminal is disclosed.
In JP-A-2002-57953, a remote setting system in a television broadcast receiver capable of conducting various kinds of setting in the television broadcast receiver installed in one's house by using a terminal in a remote place is disclosed.
In JP-A-2003-304477, a video and audio reproducer capable of automatically reproducing a continuation of the same program even in a device other than a device (PDA) that is currently reproducing contents by delivering a memory card having history information recorded thereon from the PDA to an HDD recording and reproduction apparatus is disclosed.
Typically, in the case where a TV (television) broadcast is viewed, the user's taste for viewing differs depending upon whether a personal digital assistant apparatus is used or a TV receiver or a video recording and reproducing apparatus installed in one's own home is used. For example, when viewing a program on a personal digital assistant apparatus while one is out, there is a limit in size of a display screen because of a casing size determined by considering the portability, and consequently promptly reporting programs such as news and sports relay broadcasts are viewed rather than detailed forceful programs in many cases. On the other hand, as for viewing using an indoor TV receiver or video recording and reproduction apparatus, there is no limit in screen size and there is a degree of freedom in installation, and consequently clear forceful images and voices are enjoyed on a large screen in many cases.
Spread of TV broadcast viewing using a personal digital assistant causes a desire to view a program one viewed while being out, again on a large screen after coming home, or a desire to view a part of a program during spare time while one is out and view a continuation of the program, parts located before and after the viewed part, or the whole program by using an indoor video recording and reproduction apparatus after coming home.
By the way, in general, the situation of viewing conducted by using a personal digital assistant is not reflected in a TV receiver or a video recording and reproduction apparatus installed indoors (in one's house). As for information as to how far one viewed a program, i.e., from which scene in the program one desires to view, therefore, the user must rely on the user's own memory.
In JP-A-2003-348510 and JP-A-2002-57953, a method of viewing and conducting video recording and reproducing by using a mobile terminal alone is shown. However, a technique for improving the convenience in use in cooperation with an external device such as a video recording and reproducing apparatus is not disclosed. A terminal for conducting remote control on video recording setting in the video recording and reproduction apparatus and setting alteration in a TV receiver is described. However, convenience in use in the case where a TV broadcast or the like is received by a terminal is not described.
In JP-A-2003-304477, delivery of the viewing history conducted via a memory card is described. In operating a video and voice reproducer, however, an operation section of the video and voice reproducer must be used. In other words, it is demanded to become skillful in operation of devices of two kinds (PDA and video recording and reproduction apparatus). Therefore, improvement of the convenience in use cannot be anticipated.